Temple of Resurrection
The Temple of Resurrection is a structure that was created by Harumi and the Sons of the Overlord out of the remains of the destroyed Royal Palace. The building was the site of where the Overlord was brought back from the Shadow Realm with the use of the three Oni Masks. Depictions in the Series Sons of the Overlord Dread on Arrival With the Royal Palace in ruins, the Sons of the Overlord managed to rebuild the palace, particularly the temple-like structure in front of the main building of the palace, which would be converted into the Temple of Resurrection, while most of the grounds would be turned into a moat, which would be filled with piranhas. Some of the side grounds would remain, which would be patrolled by several Sons of the Overlord members such as Luke Cunningham, Chopper Maroon and Mohawk. The temple would be used to bring back the Overlord to Ninjago, however, the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike (with newly-developed wings) intervene, stopping the ritual and seemingly preventing the Overlord's return. The Ninjago police force soon arrest the Sons of the Overlord and send them to Kryptarium Prison for their crimes. After everyone leaves the temple, the candles in ritual room then light up with purple flames as the Overlord's hand breaks through the pedestal in the center of the room, revealing he was indeed resurrected, although partially incomplete. Hunted Two Lies, One Truth Harumi and the Overlord revisited the temple, where the former offered to help the Overlord become who he's meant to be. March of the Oni The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes A mysterious Oni uses the Departed Blades to resurrect the deceased villains, except Morro and Harumi, and sent them to Grogar's lair. The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach The Overlord suggest Garmadon as two Oni can fight against another Oni. He resurrects Garmadon using a sliver of hair from Lloyd, Misako, Wu, Celestia, Luna and Twilight Sparkle and a special Departed Blade forged by Kai. They finally resurrect Garmadon, but he battled the Ninja. The Overlord stop him and find the way how to defeat the Oni. Later, it got destroyed by the siege of King Sombra. The Summer Sun Setback Coming soon... Ritual While at the Temple of Resurrection, Harumi would recite a spell which would tear open a rift to the Shadow Realm and resurrect the Overlord. Later, the Overlord resurrected Lord Garmadon, in order to fight the Oni, as the latter did to bring back the deceased villains from the Departed Realm. Prerequisites For the ritual to succeed, there are a few things needed. *Oni Masks **Oni Mask of Vengeance **Oni Mask of Deception **Oni Mask of Hatred *A hair from the six Ninja and the four Alicorns (when resurrecting the Overlord) *A silver hair from Lloyd, Misako, Wu, Celestia, Luna and Twilight (when resurrecting Lord Garmadon) *Departed Blades Incarnation During the Overlord's resurrection "Clotho-venge, Clotho-decer, Clotho-ha-eed! Clotho-venge, Clotho-decer, Clotho-ha-eed! Clotho-venge, Clotho-decer, Clotho-ha-eed! Clotho-venge, Clotho-decer, Clotho-ha-eed! Rip the fabric between realms! Oni, I call upon you! Connect me to... the Shadow Realm!" During Lord Garmadon's resurrection "By the power of kindness, generosity, laughter, honesty, loyalty and magic, I will rip the rifts between realms! Oni, I call upon you! Connect me to... the Departed Realm!" Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *125. "Dread on Arrival" Season 9: Hunted *134. "Two Lies, One Truth" Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" (flashback)